Naturaleza Muerta
by Etereotropias
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha encontrado una nueva manera de penetrar en el bando contrario y antes de que la guerra termine el lado de la luz debe descubrirlo. Slash. HPDM.


Los personajes no inventados por mí, claramente no me pertenecen. Y por tanto sobra decir lo de siempre. De todas formas, he comprobado con el tiempo que lo único que se saca de esto, es un grado variable de satisfacción.

Este ff, tiene contenido slash, es decir, está en la sección de Harry/Draco lo cual quiere decir que hay relaciones chico/chico.

No tengo otra cosa que decir. Disfruten la historia.

_**Naturaleza Muerta**_

* * *

_**UNO. Un rictus de dolor**_

Es octubre y Hogwarts se haya ceñido de muerte. La guerra comenzó y los tiempos que antes parecían buenos, ahora se hayan cubiertos de los escombros de una época dorada que ya no existe. El gran comedor, ya no es más un salón de comidas, ni siquiera la cede de una reunión agradable; es ahora, el último sitio en donde la Orden prepara y repara algunos de los ataques más catastróficos en contra de las acrecentadas filas mortífagas. En esta guerra, de nada sirve esconderse.

Antes de que la Orden utilice los ataques al azar como último recurso, la última misión planeada se despide y se marcha, aquella en la que al menos una docena de magos inexpertos, de seguro van a perder la vida.

- - -

Ron Weasley sonrió con cuidado mientras se despedía de su madre, con aquella mirada aguamarina que podía leerse con facilidad. Tenía el estómago sobrecogido de miedo y el pecho afligido, tanto, que casi no podía respirar. Molly susurraba con rapidez, sin una gota de parsimonia en sus palabras, con la voz y los ojos llorosos, despidiéndose de su hijo mientras la vida se le iba en ello. Aún si Ron hubiera tenido más de veinte años, las cosas no habrían cambiado.

Desde lejos, Harry lo miraba, esperando.

Con los ojos verdes indescifrables de partida, alistaba a los últimos comandos para la misión en la que por primera vez no iría con él. Había pasado horas intentando persuadir a Ron de desistir, pero al reconocer su fracaso al menos estaba aliviado porque su misión consistía en llevar a los magos y brujas más pequeños a un lugar menos inseguro que Hogwarts (ahora que Dumbledor estaba muerto). A cualquier precio, Ron estaría seguro.

Después de lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad, Ron se escabulló de entre sus padres y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a Harry que saliera de la abarrotada estancia, en donde ya sin un líder, la gente se miraba confundida.

Potter lo siguió cabizbajo hacia los jardines, mientras todo gesto de omnipotencia se derrumbaba en su rostro.

- Todavía puedes arrepentirte - susurró Harry cuando se detuvieron, mientras Ron lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Ron lo miró con aprehensión, todavía discerniendo con el terror latente en su rostro, pero bastante decidido a ser un héroe como para dar vuelta atrás. Sin darse tiempo a categorizar su aflicción, negó con suavidad antes de tomar a Harry entre sus manos y abrazarlo sin ferocidad, sin prisa, pero con el más auténtico deseo de compañía expresado en un fatalista encuentro.

Harry cerró los ojos y sintió el tiempo palidecer. Imperceptibles, sus manos susurraban una melodía de despedida en la espalda de Weasley. Era como si la unión de la que tan sólo el manto claroscuro del atardecer era testigo, fuera la confirmación de que su separación era inminente. Más allá de las clases, del quidditch y de Hogwarts, Harry y Ron se hallaban sumidos en una trágica guerra recrudecida por la vileza y...la venganza.

Inexplicablemente, cuando no se desea, el tiempo pasa rápido, se consume por el estupor de la negación que le surge a quien está a punto de lanzarse a una muerte segura. A penas abrió los ojos, Ron se dio cuenta que el origen de su negación no era la muerte en sí, si no el hecho de que probablemente no volvería a ver a Harry otra vez. Harry lo miró pesadamente cuando cayó en cuenta de que era hora de volver al gran comedor; y como analizando aquellos detalles en Ron de los que nunca se había percatado, le lanzó una última mirada fija.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por los corredores del castillo, tomando tal vez el camino más largo. Nunca se despidieron, ni siquiera juraron volver a verse. Ahora sólo importaba la compañía de dos amigos que con un pacto silencioso, habían buscado consuelo en el otro. La guerra era así: consumía con la soledad embriagante de las pérdidas y la desesperanza se acrecentaba cuando la muerte devoraba al mundo. Harry y Ron así lo habían comprendido.

- - -

La división siete de la Orden del Fénix partió de Hogwarts al anochecer, Weasley, Thomas, Patil, Finnigan y Creevey iban a la cabeza, preocupados por aparentar una entereza que no sentían, respaldada ocasionalmente por las insignias plateadas que llevaban en sus capas. Cuando sobrepasaron los lindes del colegio, todos asieron su varita automáticamente, escudriñando la oscuridad que se tragaba sus propias sombras.

Weasley se detuvo repasando el plan mentalmente y siendo presa de un sentimiento inexorable miró a los demás con los ojos apagados. El mutismo que se había creado, estaba apunto de ser roto, sucedería de algún modo, aún si nadie se atrevía a hablar.

- Es hora.

Ron tomó aire y con un ¡plof! tonante, desapareció.

Después de él siguió Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan y una decena de alumnos de grados menores. Colin Creevey, quien fuera el encargado de asegurarse de que todos lograran aparecerse, fue el último.

En un campo de trigo, cerca de una construcción protegida por cientos de hechizos, Ron Weasley reacomodó a sus filas. Segundos después, se encontraban avanzando con las varitas firmemente agarradas como único escudo. Eran simplemente unos metros.

- - -

A poco tiempo de la partida de Ron, la división de Harry también se marchó. Lupin que también se encontraba en ella, miraba cada tanto al niño-que-vivió, con el gesto endurecido como señal irrevocable de su disgusto por arriesgar la vida de Harry. Contrario a lo que Remus Lupin pensaba, Harry no era un niño, más que nunca distaba mucho de serlo.

Se aparecieron cerca de Askaban, en donde, según les habían avisado, los aurores luchaban desesperadamente contra los vasallos de Voldemort para evitar la liberación de los presos. En una noche obscura como esa, el Lord había regresado y ahora estaba más fuerte que nunca.

Harry miraba hacia el frente con decisión, evaluando el terreno y concentrando sus energías para la batalla, cuando Lupin lo agarró suavemente del brazo y lo alejó del grupo de magos que avanzaban hacia la prisión.

- Harry, no tienes que hacer esto - le dijo Lupin, aún con un respingo de malhumor que se desvaneció en un gesto suave. A pesar de que asintió, Harry siguió caminando. Lupin no hizo más por detenerlo, porque el niño-que-vivió se paró en seco al igual que el resto de los magos.

Delante de ellos, la prisión que en otros tiempos había sido considerada infranqueable, ahora estaba derrumbada. Los cuerpos de aurores y mortífagos seguían ahí tendidos, siendo testigos de una guerra que seguramente nadie ganaría.

- - -

- Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí.

Ante la sonrisa socarrona de Draco Malfoy, Ron hizo un gesto que no podría terminar de definirse si era de disgusto o de terror. Un grupo de mortífagos hace poco marcados por el Dark Lord, hizo que Ron retrocediera un paso. De los que pudo reconocer, cinco estaban antes en Slytherin. Sumando, eran más de quince magos, que si bien eran de su edad, estaba seguro, sabrían lanzar una imperdonable.

- ¿Asustado Weasel?

- Ya quisieras hurón idiota - Ron se recolocó delante de sus compañeros y endureció la mirada.

- Cualquiera que te viera, Weasel, diría que te estás muriendo de miedo - Ron lo miró con odio, cuando descubrió algo de verdad en sus palabras: tenía miedo, sí; no por él, si no por los alumnos menores. Malfoy volvió a hablar: - sería demasiado para ti y tu escoria si yo peleara contigo. Así que me disfrutaré observando como terminan contigo.

Con estas palabras el enfrentamiento empezó. Mientras Malfoy observaba desde una distancia prudencial.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo y también en alto ocasionalmente, Ron Weasley vio caer uno a uno a los alumnos que había conocido en sus años de colegio. Los que estaban con Malfoy, no cedían ante nada.

- ¿Ron? - llamó Padma aterrada a su lado como preguntando qué hacer.

Padma Patil, Ravenclaw ciertamente, observadora e inteligente, que nunca había visto a Ron actuar con tal decisión, recibió una mirada gélida por parte del pelirrojo.

- Padma, Colin lleven a todos los alumnos que puedan adentro, ahí estarán seguros - dijo sin tartamudear ni un poco. Padma le lanzó una mirada confundida, que Ron comprendió - Dean, Seamus y yo nos quedaremos, les daremos tiempo - sonrió débilmente.

Creevey lo miró horrorizado, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Dean y Seamus por su parte asintieron con firmeza y empuñaron su varita con fuerza; y sin palabras acordaron entrar en la construcción en cuanto los otros estuvieran a salvo.

Un océano de hechizos iluminaba la noche y agitaba el viento. Algunos gemidos de dolor se escuchaban, cercanos y lejanos todos causaban un escalofrío en la espalda.

Una tolvanera se instaló en medio de ambos bandos; con el resto de los estudiantes a salvo Thomas, Fingían y Weasley avanzaron hacia la construcción. El remolino de polvo nublaba la vista y ahora los hechizos eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra, uno de ellos alcanzó a Weasley en la espalda. La cabeza le dio vueltas y sintió la oscuridad llenarlo como multiplicándose interminablemente.

- ¡Dean, Seamus! - grito Padma cuando ambos entraron por la escamosa puerta marcada por el tiempo. La muchacha asomó la cabeza, esperando a que Ron apareciera de repente. Thomas y Finnigan agacharon la cabeza. Padma Patil, rompió en llanto.

- - -

- Draco, qué hacemos con los que están inconscientes - preguntó Pansy Parkinson junto a su oído.

- Mátenlos - contestó acomodándose el cabello rubio detrás de los oídos.

Draco Malfoy siguió caminando entre los cuerpos sin vida de los magos caídos, asqueado por el olor que la muerte rápidamente iba dejando a sus pies. Sonrió satisfecho cuando reconoció a la figura de Weasley inconsciente a dos metros de donde estaba.

Gregory Goyle, más corpulento que en sus días de escuela, estando más cerca de Ron, se inclinó sobre él y cuando descubrió que aún respiraba, lo agarró por los rojos cabellos levantando significativamente su cabeza del suelo.

- Está vivo - dijo hipnóticamente mirando a Draco.

- Yo me encargo - soltó Malfoy rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia él. Goyle se apartó y se dirigió a ver como Crabble torturaba a un muchacho de Ravenclaw.

Draco Malfoy se veía más irritado que de costumbre. Tener a Weasley ahí delante lo había puesto de mal humor de repente. Había sido demasiado fácil. Como si en ello pudiera descargar su frustración, pateó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inmóvil que si acaso se movió.

Sin voluntad de querer esperar más, sacó su varita.

- Ava... - pero repentinamente cambió de idea y la guardó de nuevo. Tomó el cuerpo inerte de Weasley y con ¡plof! desapareció.

* * *

_**Notas**_

Hasta aquí. Espero que realmente no se hayan desconcertado demasiado con la _relación _que hay entre Harry y Ron. Pero en palabras estrictas, como pudieron ver, ellos no sienten nada el uno por el otro más que un fuerte amor de hermanos y una necesidad enorme de compañía y apoyo. En fin, eso vendrá después; les aseguro, se explica con el tiempo y más que nada, es importante para que a Draco las cosas le salgan.

Ojalá que este capítulo no les parezca demasiado hermético.

Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
